Leaf and debris blowers are well known in the art and work as powered tools that propel air out of a nozzle. These tools are typically used to move yard debris such as leaves or lawn debris. Leaf blowers are most often powered by either electric or gasoline motors. Moreover, leaf blowers are typically self-contained handheld units, or backpack mounted units that use a handheld wand. The latter is more ergonomic for prolonged use. Larger units may rest on wheels and even use a motor for propulsion. These are sometimes called “walk behind leaf blowers” because they must be pushed by hand to be operated. Some units can also be towed behind a vehicle and may be difficult to operate due to their distance from the operator.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.